


Bubbles

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas seems to be fascinated by Dean's bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless fluff folks...
> 
> Prompt: taking bubble baths together and making bubble beards
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/

The bunker was vast. Dean and Sam has explored all of it, but Cas…well Cas tended to get lost and he’d have to zap his way back to the library or the war room because he was familiar with those rooms. He knew Dean was in this area near the garage because he felt him earlier, but now he seemed to be turned around. He was getting ready to fly back to the library when he heard a noise from behind a closed door. The door was simply marked ‘private’.

Cas tilted his head and said the word out loud. “Private?” He heard a muffled splash of water. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed the door open. Someone or something was in the bunker. In this very room.

“Fuck…Cas…Dude…Privacy…” Dean stuttered. The angel eyes widened. Dean was in a large bathtub…white frothy bubbles piled high around him. He was staring at Cas, obviously uncomfortable with Cas’ presence.

“I am not…” Head tilt. He stepped closer. “What is this?” He touched the bubbles tentatively. When the foam seemed to defy gravity, he scooped some into his palm and held it to his face.

“Bubbles, Cas. I’m taking a freakin’ bubble bath. It’s…relaxing. And look, you can’t tell Sam.”

“Why would Sam care if you took a bath with these amazing bubble things.”

“Bubble baths are for girls, Cas.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Girls take bubble baths…it’s a girl thing…”

“I still don’t.”

“Jesus, Cas. Just don’t tell Sam. Pretend you didn’t see me.” Dean sunk back into the frothy whiteness. Cas stood silently. After a few seconds went by with intense staring by both men, Dean huffed, “Cas…privacy…”

“I apologize, Dean. I find these…bubbles…fascinating.” Much to the hunter’s horror, Castiel reached into the water and swirled his hand around, coming up with another handful of the bubbles. “The water feels pleasant.” He brought his hand to his nose. “The aroma is…is…lavender and…honey.” 

He grinned. “Honey,” he repeated.

“Yeah, well, you can take a bath when I’m done.”

Cas looked at him in wonder. “Really.” 

The angel blinked and he was standing by the bathtub naked.

***

“Holy…fuck…Cas…” Dean wanted to look away because well, it was Cas…naked…but his eyes were drawn to the smooth skin, broad chest, narrow hips and holy mother of God…

“Cas, clothes…” He was sputtering and could not form a complete sentence. 

“I assumed since you were without clothing, that is the way you take a…bubble bath. Am I mistaken?” Cas tried to peer down into the water. Dean quickly used his hands to pull the bubbles to cover his junk. His hardening junk…because Cas was just...naked. Just standing there naked…only a couple of feet away. And Christ, if Cas’ junk was at eye level to Dean. 

“No.” Dean could barely get out the one syllable answer, suddenly fascinated by the tiles on the ceiling. Cas was naked…a naked Cas was standing there with his impressive junk just hanging…

Movement and the small splash brought Dean’s eyes down from the ceiling. Cas was standing in the tub now. He squeaked… and jerked away from him, sending water sloshing over the sides of the tub. He couldn’t get out because…well…boner.

Cas sat down and displaced a bunch of the water. Waves cascaded over the edge of the tub, splashing onto the floor.

“The warmth of the water is soothing, Dean. I can see why you like this. I am quite fond of the aroma as well.”

“Glad you…like…it.” Dean was sitting in a bathtub with a naked angel. A naked angel that he lusted after. Cas legs rubbed against Dean’s and Dean bit back the whimper. The tub was big, but not so big that two grown men could sit in it without touching. The Men of Letters probably didn’t plan on this little scenario.

Cas was fascinated with the bubbles and began forming them into shapes. Dean watched in stunned silence, praying to all the gods and goddesses he’d read about to make his fuckin’ erection go the fuck away. 

***

Cas tried to form a ball in his hands, but it would not stay in the right shape. He frowned at the white foam and looked up at Dean. “Dean, are you ill?”

Dean shook his head…words were too hard right now. 

“Is there another use for this substance?” Cas picked up another scoop and held it gingerly in his hand. It was so light. 

“Ye...ya...yes.”

“Dean, I am concerned. Are these bubbles making you ill? Perhaps we should get you out of here. Obviously, you are not yourself.” Cas put his hands on the edges of the tub and made to stand. 

Dean croaked, “No…fine…not bubbles.”

Cas allowed himself to relax. “Now, about this substance. What are the other uses?”

“Fun.” Dean’s word was almost inaudible. Cas leaned forward, very concerned for his friend.

“Strange. Did you say fun?”

Dean nodded. “You can make Mohawks and beards and…and if you had some plastic boats, you could make icebergs.

“Mohawks? Beards? I don’t think I understand.”

“See, you take a bunch and plop it on your head and shape it like…this.” Dean formed a foamy Mohawk on top of his head. Then he took another handful and shaped a beard. He looked at Cas and Cas’ lip quirked.

Cas took a handful and rubbed it on his face. The foam disappeared as soon as he slapped it. Dean looked exasperated. “No, Cas…like this.” Dean leaned forward and shaped a white beard on Cas’ face. He laughed. “You look like a sexy Santa Claus.”

“You think I’m sexy?”

“I…uhm…”

***

Sam couldn’t find Dean or Cas. He found a book in the library that proved satyrs and centaurs were real. He really wanted to talk to Cas about it. If he found his brother, he’d find the angel. It was that whole profound bond thing. Sam knew profound bond was a euphemism for ‘wanting to fuck each other’s brains out’. Not that either one would admit to that.

Figuring Dean was in the garage doing something with the Impala, he headed in that general direction. As he turned a corner, he swore he heard a giggle. There were only three of them in the bunker and not one of them was known for giggling. That same book also mentioned sprites and elves…could one of those got into the bunker…not likely.

The noise was coming from…Sam stopped outside the door…listening intently. He remembered this room. It held a large tub. Dean didn’t know it, but Sam had taken a few bubble baths down here. If his brother knew, he’d never hear the end of it. Gearing up for a confrontation with a small supernatural creature…it had to be small because of the giggle…Sam burst through the door.

Cas and Dean sprang apart, foamy white beards and crooked Mohawks giving them a surreal look. They’d been…kissing. 

“I knew it…I freakin’ knew it,” he crowed in delight.

Dean found his voice. “Sam…it’s not what you think.”

“The fuck it’s not…you and Cas were kissing…”

“Of course, we were…it’s just…I’m not taking a bubble bath or anything. Bubble baths are for girls.”

“But Dean, you just said bubble baths were awesome.”

“Shut up, Cas.”

Sam left, rubbing his hands together gleefully. Dean was so fucked.


End file.
